Light fixtures, such as recessed light fixtures, typically include an enclosure which houses a lighting element (the light) and other electronic components, such as a ballast, a transformer, a driver or other components. The light is located in or above (or is aligned with) an illumination aperture formed in the enclosure, such as on the bottom wall. Other electronic components are disposed within the enclosure, such as adjacent or affixed to one of the side walls. The electronic components are affixed to the enclosure with mounting fasteners and are connected to other electronic components by electrical connections.
Removal and replacement of electronic components of recessed lighting fixture may be required if, for example, a component fails or otherwise needs to be replaced. However, the illumination aperture often provides the only means to access the interior of the enclosure after the lighting fixture has been installed in a structure such as a room ceiling or wall. Illumination apertures are typically about 3-5 inches in diameter, which only permits a user to insert one hand into the enclosure. Furthermore, enclosures can have side wall spaced much further apart than the diameter of the illumination aperture, for example about 12-14 inches apart (or more) and the enclosures are typically dark, with no means to look inside the enclosure once a hand is inserted in the aperture.
Thus, with such prior lighting fixtures, a person attempting to remove and replace a component mounted on or adjacent one of the walls of the enclosure must extend their hand into the aperture, and then blindly reach for the desired component. After finding the component (by feel), the person must then detach the mounting fasteners and disconnect the electrical connections (again by feel). Often, such procedure requires the person to hold their hand/wrist in an awkward and uncomfortable position. Thus, with prior lighting fixtures, the removal and replacement of electronic components can be difficult and time consuming.
Therefore, what is desired is a device and method to improve the process of removing and replacing electronic components within an enclosure of a recessed lighting fixture. The lighting fixture disclosed herein accomplishes that goal.